


Wrong Before

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Wrong Before

1.  
"So. You're alright then? You're finally over me?" Pete asked in that Pete way and Patrick tried not to stare at him with utter disbelieving scorn. Pete, however, was looking at him in the manner one would if one was dealing with a particularly rambuctious and miserable goat, and Patrick realised that Pete was nervous about this whole thing. Touring with your ex, of course, does have its downsides. Rephrase: Touring with your ex is all Downside.

 _Yeah, Pete. I am so over the only person who was worth the time. What a prick you are._

"Yeah, Pete. I'm fine. Let's load up, right?"

Pete looked utterly relieved.

"Sure. Let's load up. I'm really glad we can be friends again, Patrick."

 _Friends? I would rather gouge my eyes out with my pick than be just friends with you, you fucking asshole._

 __"Friends? Yeah....that would be nice."

  
2.  
"Do you mind if Ryan comes over, Patrick? I'm helping him with some lyrical stuff."

 _Mind? Sure, you piece of shit, I don't mind that pretty-boy coming onto the bus and you flirting with him in front of me. That would really make my day!_

"Mind? No way, man. I'll just be in the back working out some melodies."

Don't believe what they tell you. Time doesn't heal all wounds. Time takes them and stretches them out over moments, minutes, hours and days. Time doesn't allow them to scab over and become scars. Time is a bitch and she will fuck you over.

 _Maybe I should start writing the bitter lyrics. I have like a great starter-kit right here._

  
3.  
Pete pulled away the curtain from Patrick's bunk, and Patrick blinked owlishly at the dim light, his hair messy against his pillow. Pete smiled at him gently.

"Can I come in?"

 _No. I don't want you near me or touching me._

"No. I really need the rest, Pete."

"Can I please come in?"

 _Fuck off. I hate you so bad._

"No, Pete. I need real sleep so bad."

Pete knelt beside the bunk and put his face near Patrick's, who pulled back a little to get his face back into focus.

"Do you hate me, Patrick?" His eyes were brown interrogations and Patrick could feel that his own eyes were carefully blank and too wide, like windows in an empty house.

 _I love you so much that I hate you for making me love you so much._

"Of course not, Pete."

"Then tell me you love me. Like old times."

 _So that you can take it and not return it? This isn't old times, you fucker._

 __Pete recoiled sharply and Patrick suddenly realised that _that_ one escaped; while he had control over keeping his eyes emotionless, his mouth had temporarily forgotten about the Rule: Thou Shalt Not Let Peter Know How Much He's Killing You. He attributed it to lack of sleep and folded his lips onto themselves as punishment, watching Pete's downcast face.

"What, Patrick?"

 _Don't 'what' me._

"Patrick," Peter told the floor next to Patrick's bunk softly. "I love you. Like old times."

Pete got up and went to his bunk, right across from Patrick's, lay in there and closed the curtains.

  
4.  
 _Don't take him back. He'll only ruin it again_.

"Maybe you shouldn't take me back. I'll only ruin it again."

 _He's probably right.._

Patrick gave Pete a weary smile.

"You're probably right," he said, and the corners of Pete's mouth turned down a little as he sipped his Cherry Coke. Patrick took it from him and gave a pull through the straw; Pete had chewed the top of it ragged.

 _But then again..._

"But then again we've been wrong before."  



End file.
